Elena's Choice
by livinthelife68
Summary: After Elena turns she remembers that she met Damon first and decides to give him a chance.
1. Chapter 1

This is just something that popped out I don't really know where it came from. I'm planning on making it multiple chapters but let me know what you think.  
I do not own TVD or Damon and Elena although I wish I could at least meet them.

Elena sat up straight out of bed and shook her head trying to clear her mind from the cobwebs of sleep. What had that been? She had dreamed that she had met Damon after she had gotten in the fight with Matt but before her parents had died.

"What, mysterious stranger that has all the answers?"  
"Hhm, lets just say I've been around a long time, I've learned a few things."  
"So Damon tell me what is it that I want?"  
"You want a love that consumes you, you want passion and adventure and even a little danger."  
"So what do you want?... It's my parents."  
"I want you to get everything your looking for. But right now I want you to forget this eve happened. I can't have people knowing I'm in town yet. Goodnight Elena".

How could he do that to her?! He had compelled her and hadn't told her. She had met him first, but she didn't know if that made her happy or sad. Before she had died she had chosen Stefan. But now she had forever. Was Stefan still what she wanted for eternity?

She didn't know but she could at least now give Damon a fight chance she had after all met him first and when she had been in the truck with Matt that was the only reason she had given Damon for not choosing him. Now she just had to break the news to Stefan.

"Stefan" she called just a little louder than she would normally speak.  
In a flash he was by her side.  
"Are you doing okay Elena?" He asked, concern evident in his voice.  
"I'm fine, I just wanted to let you know that Damon compelled me a long time ago and I just remembered it."  
"Where is he?" Stefan yelled, "he didn't hurt you did he?"  
"No, Stefan he didn't in fact he could have but he didn't. It was before I knew about compulsion, before I had even met you" Elena said with a small smile.  
"You met him first" Stefan said with no hint of a question.  
"Yeah apparently I did".  
"What are you going to do?"  
"I'm going to give him a chance. I owe him at least that".  
"Haven't you given him enough chances already?" Stefan exploded, "I mean how many times is he going to lash out and you forgive him. I mean you're not related to him so what's you excuse?"  
"I care about him Stefan" Elena tried to explain her very messed up emotions.  
"You care about him. Is that all Elena? I mean he killed your brother, he turned Bonnie's mom, he used Caroline, he's tried to kill you. How long before you admit the truth to yourself and everyone else".  
"What truth Stefan?"  
"You're in love with him, everyone knows it but you and him".  
"Stefan I don't know that. All I know is that Damon at least deserves a chance. That's all I'm giving him".  
"Okay Elena just promise me that when you know you'll let the other one know".  
"I promise Stefan".  
As Stefan turned to leave, Elena called to him,  
"Stefan"  
"Yes?"  
"I love you, you know that right?"  
"Yes Elena I just wonder if you are in love with me"  
And with that Stefan breezed out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks so much for all the great reviews. I will try to update every couple of days. Please review so I will feel motivated to write another chapter

As always I do not own TVD no matter how much I want to.

When Stefan left Elena got up and got out her diary, hoping that by writing everything that had happened to her over the past couple of days she could get a hold of her blown up emotions.

Dear Diary,

The past couple of days have been the worst. No matter how many times someone I love dies, the possibility that I could lose four of my closest friends all at the same time almost killed me. But now that its over and only Tyler died I can finally sit down and think about who it would be that I missed the most. I know that it should be Stefan but ever since he went ripper to save Damon our relationship has been strained at best. I would miss Caroline but I would get over it no matter how harsh that sounds. But if Damon had died I don't think I could have gone on living. Damon is always there for me, he doesn't let me get away with being stupid or putting myself in danger like Stefan does. He can make me forget about whatever mess we got ourselves into, and whenever I'm with him it's like a time out from everything crazy, unless he decides to be a total ass. To Damon I am the most important person in this world. He will protect me and keep me safe even if it means going against my wishes and putting someone else I love in danger. He cares about what I want and think as long as it doesn't put me in danger. He is my best friend even before Bonnie and I can tell him anything and he won't judge me. I don't know if Stefan is right about how I feel about Damon but I do know that I care deeply about him. What I feel toward Stefan is love but I'm not sure if I'm in love with him I love him more for obligations same than for me. No matter what happens between Damon and I, I don't think Stefan and I will ever get back together we are both completely different people than we were when we were dating and I don't really want to go back to that Elena. The Elena I was before I found myself again. Damon is a big part of that.

"Anything interesting in there about me?"

I jumped as I realized that Damon as sitting next to me on the bed.

"No, of course not" Elena said, grateful that she couldn't blush anymore. Damon just raised his eyebrows challenging her statement.

"What do you want Damon?" Elena asked exasperated.

"Can't a guy just want to see how the baby vampire is doing?" Elena copied Damon's raised eyebrows.

"Okay you caught me, baby bro texted me saying he was going to hunt bunnies and wouldn't be back for a couple hours as he didn't want to hunt in the forest so close to people, especially those who want to kill all vampires. And he wanted to make sure that you wouldn't go on a killing spree in Mystic Falls with the counsel hot on our trail".

Elena huffed.

"I'm not like you Damon, I don't have any urge to go on a killing spree. Blood bags are suiting me just fine".

"Ouch Elena and here I thought you loved me?" Damon quipped back.

"I broke up with Stefan" Elena blurted out.


End file.
